1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nonmetallic cutter (hereinafter referred to as a cutter) for cutting a wrap web and a carton for containing the wrap web therein (hereinafter referred to as a carton) and having the same cutter attached thereto, particularly to a method of and an apparatus for manufacturing the same cutter and attaching the same cutter to the carton.
2. Prior Art
There have been widely used a metallic cutter which is attached to a rectangular parallelepiped carton at a given position which contains therein a wound wrap web in a wound state such as an aluminum foil, a resin film, etc. wherein the wrap web is drawn out from the carton and is cut by the same cutter.
In such a conventional carton, there is an advantage that the cutter per se has a good sharpness but there are such disadvantages or problems that the process for crimping the cutter to the same carton is troublesome and a finger tip, etc. are liable to be wounded when the wrap web is drawn out and cut. Furthermore, there is another problem that the metallic cutter remains unburnt when the carton is incinerated, which injures an incinerator. Accordingly, it is necessary to separate the cutter from the carton when the latter is incinerated in the environmental point of view. Therefore, it is desired that the conventional metallic cutter should be changed to a flammable cutter.